


Thief in the Gunnery

by Liara_90



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Heterosexual Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mass Effect Kink Meme, Pre-Suicide Mission, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90
Summary: An older Garrus/Kasumi smut story I wrote for the Mass Effect Kink Meme back in the day. Literally everything you need to know is in the tags.





	Thief in the Gunnery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in LiveJournal anonymously here: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7674.html?thread=36364282#t36364282. I'm posting it here mostly so it'll be easier to track my (purely hypothetical) development as an author. I'm not making any corrections to the text or formatting, because then I might as well bloody well re-write the damn thing. The original prompt, in full:
> 
> Garrus wakes up one night to the sounds of something rustling around in the main battery. He ignores it at first, but when it continues, he starts looking around and trips over Kasumi's cloaked body. She tries to make a break for it, but Garrus is to strong and keeps her in his grasp.
> 
> Suddenly she decloaks and tries to pout, but Garrus isn't one to be persuaded by petty emotions. Instead of reporting her to Shepard, or just tossing her out, Garrus decides to bend her over his knee, expose her ass to the world and give her a good old fashioned spanking, with one of his fingers making a habit of toying with her pussy. After her spanking, Garrus let's Kasumi go, but warns that if she comes back, he has additional ways of punishing sexy Japanese thieves. It goes without saying that Kasumi can't stay away and returns the next night for some hot sex with a dom Garrus.
> 
> \+ If Garrus knew she was going to come back and is sitting on his bed with a massive erection when she returns.  
> ++++++ If Garrus and Kasumi are already in a relationship, and the entire time they've been role playing.

This takes place sometime during the events of Mass Effect 2, before the Suicide Mission.

 

MAIN BATTERY, NORMANDY SR-2  
AMAZON SYSTEM, VOYAGER CLUSTER, MILKY WAY

Partly due to his years as a police officer, partly due to his years as a vigilante, and not insubstantially due to his species' avian genetic heritage, Garrus Vakarian was a very light sleeper. He while not 'conscious' in the normal use of the term his senses were ever-vigilant for potential anomalies. It had long been a galactic axiom that you couldn't sneak up on a sleeping turian any more than you could one awake. Their species' excellent sense of sight and hearing, as well as scientifically-documented longer attention spans, were reasons they were so preferred as security guards or sentinels. Garrus Vakarian was no exception.

Having chosen to live in the gunnery battery of the Normandy SR-2 for the better part of three months now, he was aware on an unconscious level of how the room 'should' feel. Over the course of his hours (or rather days) of tinkering with the gunnery battery he had become familiar with every nook and cranny in the interior compartment, where every light source and power socket were positioned, where the electrical cables ran, how chipped the paint was, and where he'd left his toolset. So when there was an ever-so-slight drop in the pitch of the ambient 'humming' the gunnery battery produced, Garrus' eyes snapped open.

A shot of adrenaline coursed through his veins as he bolted upright, some part of his unconscious mind telling him that >>something<< was wrong. His eyes instinctively scanned the immediate surroundings, instantly recalling years of C-Sec training on how to sweep a room for hidden gunmen or booby-traps. It took his conscious mind a few more seconds to recognize the source of his distress namely the lower humming. This was a relatively benign phenomenon, of course - there were literally a million things throughout the Normandy that could cause a change in power output to the gunnery battery that would alter the room's pitch - but his hand instinctively reached for the Haliat Armoy Stiletto Pistol at his side, flicking off the safety with one deft motion.

The room was silent and still, of course, except for the ever-so-slightly anomalous ambient hum. He risked a glance at his omni-tool: 0344 hours. For a fraction of a second he considered calling out to EDI and asking her if anyone was poking around or had tampered with the ship systems, but given that he'd made a point of disabling as many of her cameras and mics as he could find he'd be eating crow if he asked for her help now.

Garrus sighed inwardly and swung himself into an upright position, still keeping his pistol trained on the empty battery. 'Paranoia' he groaned to himself. 'It's what keeps you alive, isn't it?' Garrus seriously doubted there was anything irregular, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he'd 'cleared' the room. Still, he didn't bother getting dressed, content with the feel of the cool steel floor underfoot.

Garrus proceeded to plod around the battery, pistol in hand, poking under every pipe and flashing a light into every corner. While he saw no signs of another living being, he did manage to find the source of the irregular sound. The Thanix Cannon - a prototype weapon that was unsurprisingly buggy - had a loose plug. Groaning at the mundanity of it all, Garrus bent down to plug the wire back in....

Then he realized it hadn't been accidentally unplugged. No, someone had unplugged it, which would kill the protective shielding over the-

He spun around, about to race off another part of the battery to validate his theory, only to feel his foot catch on something, sending the turian crashing inelegantly to the deck.

Garrus realized, a second later, that the fall had not been particularly painful. Rather soft, actually, considering it was steel plating beneath him. Once again, his brain lagged for a moment as he realized the ground beneath him was moving. Or at least, something impersonating the ground was moving.

Groping blindly, Garrus felt his foot connect with something, and proceeded to wrap his body around it. There was a >>thud<< next to him, and the turian felt something invisible thrashing in his clutch. Reaching for his pistol, he jammed the muzzle into flailing >>thing<< in front of him. He couldn't see it, but he could feel the resistance as his pistol pressed against something decidedly solid.

"You've got five seconds de-cloak before I put a thermal clip through your... whatever this is!" demanded Garrus, jostling the pistol into the invisible flesh before him.

A second later, the black-clad form of Kasumi Goto materialized before him, shimmering into reality like a video game element that was loading, poorly. It was only then that Garrus realized the position they were in. He was flat on his stomach, one arm wrapped around Kasumi's thigh, the other pressing a pistol into her left butt cheek. Kasumi herself was flat on her back, her hands raised slightly, the black hood of her cloak still atop her head, somehow.

"Haha, my apologies, Garrus. Just poking around, didn't mean to wake you," she said, a nervous smile appearing on her face. Garrus' eyes were briefly transfixed by the stripe of purple lipstick on her lower lip, reminding him of the face markings of a young scout he'd known many years ago. He shook the uninvited thought form his head and re-levelled this pistol, this time pointing squarely at the girl's face.

"This area is off-limits to non-authorized personnel, Goto," he said, recalling the derisive tone he had used to scold petty thugs on the Citadel. Awkwardly crawling backwards, Garrus pulled himself to his feet, putting a foot between them. 'Are ALL human females that soft?' he mused, wishing for the life of him that Kasumi didn't look so damn... pretty.

"Sorry, didn't get the memo. Won't happen again." Kasumi, too, was moving to her feet, clearly having mapped out the shortest distance between herself and the main door.

"As much as I'd like to believe you, I didn't get the highest conviction rate of any officer in my precinct by being terminally naïve. There's something missing, Goto.” ‘A bloody expensive Ariake francium-ion battery system’ he didn’t add. The finger-length battery, freshly shipped from an Ariake fabrication plant on Lānaʻi, did wonders for the cannon’s cool down rate. Garrus did NOT want to lose it.

"I'll.... ask Kelly to put in a requisition order for a replacement, kay?" the young woman said, her voice artificially casual. Kasumi's hands were at her sides again, something very worrying to Garrus. Kasumi wasn't the kind of woman to be intimidated by public authority figures, which was as a sure sign of a deviant personality. A small grim crept into the corner of the turian's mouth.

"Up against the wall, Goto. Spread your legs. Move!" Kasumi stood completely still for a second, so Garrus side-stepped her, using his free hand to firmly >>push<< her by the shoulder until she slammed into the bulkhead wall. Kasumi let out a soft groan as Garrus yanked the hood of her head, displaying her jet-black hair that was intoxicatingly beautiful despite the lack of regular maintenance it received. Garrus used his foot to kick Kasumi's feet apart. Turians had somewhat more flexible leg muscles than humans did, something Garrus was regularly accused of forgetting when telling suspects to 'spread 'em'. His knowledge of xenobiology was rather selective, after all.

"Look, Garrus, this is just a misunderstanding. Kind of funny, really. But..." Kasumi's sentence faded off as Garrus, holstering his pistol, wrapped both hands around her left calf and began moving up, sliding over her the back of her knee and then up her thigh. He was nothing if not thorough, rubbing his hands laterally across her leather-clad leg to make sure there were no concealed weapons. Kasumi had come in unarmed - she rarely carried weapons unless she thought she'd absolutely need them - but the former cop wasn't taking any chances.

Garrus began patting her right calf, the firmness of his hands having an almost haptically hypnotic effect on Kasumi. Despite years of experience screaming at her to run, she stayed still. "Maybe we could find another-"

Garrus did >>not<< like being interrupted, and Kasumi's plea was cut shot by a swift slap to her ass. She yelped in surprise - the blow hadn't particularly stung - and went back to facing the steel wall. Garrus continued his methodical approach, moving up her thigh before settling around her crotch. Kasumi couldn't help but let out a slight moan of enjoyment as Garrus pressed into the space between her legs, his search for contraband being rather pleasurable to the young thief.

Kasumi almost let out a moan of disappointment as Garrus moved away from her crotch and up to her sides. He found the belt around her hips that let allowed her to generate the cloaking field, deftly unhooking it and tossing it aside. He ran his hands up the small and large of her back, before running down both her arms, from shoulder to wrist.

"Turn around. Slowly," he instructed. "Raise your arms to your shoulders."

Kasumi complied, carefully spinning about, raising her arms until they were perpendicular with her torso. At least her legs were no longer spread in such a painful position. Garrus ran his hands over her stomach before moving up to her breasts. Unlike a human he had no inhibitions about poking around the young woman's bosom, and his search confirmed the absence of either weapons or imperfections on her chest.

Kasumi unconsciously held her breath as Garrus' hands moved up her neck, searching the nape of her neck, before playing over her face. His hands moved across her cheeks until they were practically meeting behind her head, allowing his long talon-like fingers to play through her hair, mercilessly pulling through knots in the process.

Apparently content that there was nothing immediately dangerous on the thief, Garrus grabbed on her wrists and spun her around, instinctively reaching to his hips for a pair of handcuffs that weren't there.

"Look, Garrus, I understand you’re worried about the ship. It's okay. Admirable, really. But-"

"Strip."

Kasumi blinked.

"Strip. As in 'take your clothes off'. I've already been over every inch of the battery so wherever you put those batteries has to be underneath your cloathing."

"Garrus I-"

"You have 60 seconds to get undressed or I'll call Miss Lawson and have her do it."

Kasumi gulped, took a deep breath, and began fiddling with the straps of her bodysuit. It was actually a rather complex garment to put on and off, mainly because it had to fit absolutely perfectly to her for the cloaking field to work reliably. It had two layers - a slightly bulkier outer 'cloak' that contained most of her pockets and armor - and a layer of underarmor. She stripped out of the outer layer and handed the cloak to Garrus, politely folding her hands in front of her.

"Keep going. I'll tell you when to stop," instructed Garrus, as he went through the pockets of her outfit. There were many technical instruments - mostly used for detecting and bypassing security systems, unsurprisingly - but not what he was looking for.

Kasumi sucked in her lower lip and complied with her captor's demands, unzipping the underarmor and stepping out of the form-hugging outfit, until she was wearing only a hot pink bra and a matching pair of panties.

Turians didn't have eyebrows, though if they'd had them Garrus would have been cocking one at the moment. "They feel nice, okay?" said Kasumi, answering the unspoken question about the deviation from her usual color palette.

"I don't care if they're made of the finest silk of Thessia, take them off," instructed Garrus.

Kasumi again paused for moment, before slowly she - at an almost teasingly slow pace - slid her hands behind her back to undo the bra's clasp. Her hands lingered there for a few seconds, and Garrus' eye was drawn to the way the position forced her chest to jut out. "Panties too." The Japanese thief groaned, but slid out of the small piece of lingerie, letting it rest at her feet.

"Look, Garrus, you've searched everywhere. You've look in the room, you've stripped me bare - I don't have the batteries!"

There was a long moment's silence in the gunnery battery, as Garrus stared down the diminutive girl.

"The batteries?"

"Or... whatever it was you said went missing."

"Ms. Goto I believe I've humored you long enough. You stole those batteries."

"Um, well, the funny thing is... well since Cerberus is a wanted terrorist organization and we're out of Citadel space it wouldn't actually be a CRIME anywhere if some of their supplies changed hands. Like two pirate ships plundering one another. And Cerberus is so well-resourced it'll be able to buy a new set of parts right of the shelf at the next port-of-call. The Normandy gets a new functioning part, and I donate whatever I get from the fence to an inter-species cultural education fund."

"After taking a commission for yourself, I assume?"

 

Kasumi shrugged. For some reason the smallest of gestures drew Garrus' attention to how perfect her body was. Years of acrobatic training had left every muscle in her body toned to perfection. Relative to her mass she was in better shape than even Sev Shepard, easily able to toss around her own weight like it was nothing. "Even charities have operating costs."

Another silence. "So, now that that mystery's been resolved to everyone's satisfaction, if you could just hand me my clothes - or just the cloak, really - and I'll be-"

"Ms. Goto, you must be the most naive thief in the galaxy to think you can just walk away from here. I may take a somewhat more consequentialist philosophy than my more deontologically-minded fellow officers but we both share a commitment to punishing criminals. So you have two options." Garrus paused for a moment, letting his eyes survey Kasumi's lithe form. "Option 1: I report you to Miss Lawson. The Normandy doesn't have a brig, but it does have some rather tight cargo containers. I'm sure she'd be happy to seal you up in one of them until we can ship you to the first police agency we can find." Kasumi swallowed. "Option 2: I give you a spanking."

"What?"

"You heard me." A mischievous grin appeared. "The turian military still uses corporal punishment, I'm sure you aware. At the end of the day there's nothing like a little classical conditioning to bring the miscreants in line. So what's it going to be, Miss Goto?"

Finally, after a silence that seemed to stretch into eternity..."Spank me," said Kasumi, her voice barely a whisper.

"You'll have to say it louder."

"Spank me, okay!"

"Tsk, tsk," Garrus chided, relishing his role. "Remember, I'm doing you a favor in all this by not going to the XO. I think your tone should be appropriately appreciative. Now, one more time. What would you like?"

"I'd.... I'd like you to spank me, please."

"'Sir'."

"Sorry?"

 

"'Sir'," Garrus reiterated. "I'm guessing nobody bothered to instil a proper sense of respect for your superiors into you. Humans are terrible about that. So from now on you're going to call me 'sir' whenever you speak to me." He paused. "Actually, that goes for the whole crew, too. Every time you speak to someone, I expect to hear a 'sir' or 'ma'am'. Is that understood, Goto?"

"Y-yes, sir," stammered the thief.

"Good. Now..." Garrus sat himself down on the edge of his cot, elevated maybe two feet off the floor. "You're going to lie across my lap while I give you a spanking. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," replied Kasumi, a little more swiftly this time. She scampered over to his seated form and, carefully, laid herself across his thighs. A shiver ran down her spine as one of his hands rested firmly on her back, while the other began brushing softly over her ass, almost as if gently polishing it.

"I'm going to give you twenty slaps. You are going to count them out. I expect a proper amount of respect from you for the duration. If you wiggle about, or kick your legs, or cry out in pain, we reset to zero."

"Understood, sir," acknowledged Kasumi.

Garrus let out a slight grunt. "We'll see."

The first slap caught her completely off-guard, Garrus' firm hand solidly impacting her ass. He was not holding back with his slaps. Kasumi only barely managed to keep herself from crying out in shock. Garrus paused, resting his hand over her buttocks.

"One, sir," noted Kasumi. Apparently satisfied, Garrus raised his hand again.

>>SLAP<<

"Two, sir."

>>SLAP<<

"Three, sir."

Kasumi winced in pain with every slap, but managed to stifle her moans of pain. Years of thievery had left her very good at controlling her body's instinctive reactions, and she was no stranger to physical discomfort. Still.

>>SLAP<<

"Four, sir."

>>SLAP<<

"Five, sir."

Garrus felt her breathing getting heavier, and knew it was having the effect he wanted. The thing with delinquents, especially young, female ones, in his opinion, was that they secretly WANTED to be caught.

>>SLAP<<

"Six, sir."

"You want this, don't you Kasumi?" asked Garrus, though more to himself than to his spankee.

"Yes, sir," Kasumi agreed, though her heart didn't seem to be in it.

>>SLAP<<

"Seven, sir."

"It's why you act up so much. You NEED someone to take a strong hand with you, to discipline you, to put you in your place."

"Y-yes, sir."

>>SLAP<<

"Eight, sir."

Garrus let his spanking hand play through the slight gap between Kasumi's thighs, before moving up to her crotch one again. His fingers gently played over the skin there for a few seconds, before returning to her ass.

>>SLAP<<

"Nine, sir."

"If you know you need this disciplining so badly, Goto, I want you to ask for it," demanded Garrus, his fingers returning to just over her pussy. Kasumi let out a soft moan. "Beg for it."

"P-please, sir. Please, will you give me a spanking."

>>SLAP<<

Garrus' hand darted away from her crotch just long enough to slap her ass, reddening the soft skin ever further.

"Ten, thank you sir."

"And why should I continue?" asked Garrus, finger trailing down her ass crack towards her pussy once more.

"Because I've been a very naught girl, sir. If you don't discipline me I might never reform, sir."

>>SLAP<<

"Eleven, thank you sir."

>>SLAP<<

"Twelve, thank you sir."

"Well, since you recognize the need for a punishment, I suppose I'll be generous."

>>SLAP<<  
>>SLAP<<  
>>SLAP<<

The rest of the spanking was carried out swiftly, punctuated only by Kasumi's rhythmic, submissive acknowledgements of each slap. Garrus was actually slightly annoyed that she wasn't kicking her legs or crying out in pain, but no matter how hard he slapped her ass he couldn't break her well-honed self-control.

>>SLAP<<

"Twenty, thank you sir."

Neither Garrus nor Kasumi moved from the position of the spanking, however. Garrus' hand had become more than familiar with the contours of Kasumi's crotch, and his fingers were now massaging her outer folds. Kasumi let out a moan that had nothing to do with her scarlet-red ass cheeks.

Garrus let one finger rub over the nub of her clitoris while another began teasing deeper inside her. Kasumi's breaths got shorter and quicker, the self-control that let her grimace her way through twenty slaps evaporating with one carefully-applied hand. 

"Ooh, oh, oh, Kami-sama that's.."

"Would you like more, Miss Goto?" asked Garrus, slowing down a little. She whimpered.

"Please.... please, sir. I'll be good. I just need.... you... to show me..."

Whatever the Japanese thief was about to say was lost forever as Garrus' deft fingers overwhelmed whatever part of her brain handled intelligent speech. Kasumi's pleas became a babble of pleasurable moans as she began gyrating her hips against his legs, letting him push deeper and deeper into her.

Garrus finally brought her over the edge, causing Kasumi let out a moan of pleasure that echoed throughout the gunnery battery before falling limp across his legs.

"Get up," instructed Garrus, after perhaps a half-minute's comfortable silence. Kasumi groaned, as if pulling herself from a deep slumber, but got to her feet and stood before her spanker, hands clasped behind her back like a soldier waiting for an inspection.

"I'm letting you off with a warning tonight, girl. But if I catch you making trouble on this ship again, I can assure you I learned a lot of ways to reform criminals at C-Sec. Not all of them from the police manual."

"Y-yes, sir," said Kasumi. She began collecting her clothes.

"Good. Now go back to wherever it is you come from, so long as it isn't here. Oh, and one more thing," he said, catching Kasumi preparing to slip back into her undersuit. "Don't put any clothes on until you get back there."

"But... can I at least cloak?"

Garrus let out a snort. "Don't kid me. Let's see if you live up to this 'best thief in the galaxy' rep after all."

* * *

Commander Sev Shepard ran her hands through her hair as she glared down at her message terminal, as if scowling at it would make the holographic bits of light reform themselves into a more agreeable array. It didn't work, of course, and her failed attempt had probably initiated a migraine. She groaned.

"Would you care for some tea, ma'am?"

Sev looked up with mild bemusement as she saw Kasumi Goto standing beside her, still wearing her trademark black cloak outfit, but bearing a simple tea table in both hands. Rather than look a gift horse in the mouth, Shepard took this offer at face value.  
"I think I really would, Kasumi."

"Excellent, ma'am. I have some white tea here, ma'am, authentic stuff from Zhejiang, I think. Cerberus is many things, but cheap isn't one of them." Sev watched as Kasumi deftly poured the pale yellow liquid into an unadorned teacup, resting gently on a saucer. Kasumi offered the Commander the cup with her right hand, then watched in eager anticipation as Shepard took a sip, nodding in approval.

"This is good stuff, Kasumi."

"A pleasure to be of service, ma'am," said Kasumi, bowing at the waist, before reactivating her cloak and slipping silently away.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" asked Shepard, glancing to Yeoman Chambers beside her, making her way through an equally long list of messages.

"Couldn't say, Commander," said Kelly, though a soft grin was playing over her face. "Though apparently she has been taking, ah, 'etiquette lessons' with Garrus, I believe."

Once again, Shepard decided her life would be better taking things at face value, and returned to her tea.

"Well, tell Garrus his lesson plan is working. Also, put through that request for the new batteries he was asking about."

* * *

1154 HOURS, CITADEL STANDARD TIME

This time, Garrus noted with approval, she did not try to sneak in. She didn't crawl in through the vents, or the maintenance shaft, or rewire the electrical panel opening the door, but knocked twice.

"Enter," he called out, setting down the copy of Guns & Heat Clips he'd be half-heartedly leafing through.

Kasumi quickly crossed over the threshold into the gunnery battery, letting the door seal behind her. Her hands were clasped behind her back, feet shoulder-width apart, waiting for his inspection.

"I heard good things about you from Commander Shepard," said Garrus, feigning disinterest. "I don't think you'll require any disciplining."

"Thank you, sir," said Kasumi, softly inclining her head. "But I think it's necessary that I check in regularly. You know, like I'm on parole."

"Really?" Garrus asked, his voice deadpan.

"Mmhm. I mean, think of it as 'supervised release'. Except I know you'll keep me under close supervision. I have quite the track record, you know, sir."

"Believe me, Miss Goto, I know," replied Garrus.

"So if you're going to keep me under supervision, I want you to feel at ease." She smiled. "That's why I brought these, sir." Kasumi pulled one hand out from behind her back, revealing a pair of black rigid handcuffs.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Miss Goto," said Garrus, standing up and strolling over to the thief. He took the handcuffs from her with one hand. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back, palms facing out."

Kasumi eagerly complied, letting Garrus shackle her hands tightly together. She felt her toes curl in excitement at the click-click-click sound of the cuffs tightening. She had chosen a brand that even she couldn't escape from, at least not without tools she didn't have on hand.

"Perhaps, Miss Goto, I shouldn't be so lenient. You're still barely on the path to reformation. You could probably benefit from some maintenance spankings. Not because you've done anything wrong, but because you need the constant reminder."

Kasumi bounced on her feet a little as she felt Garrus' hands playing over her leather-clad ass cheeks once more. "I think there's some merit to that philosophy, sir.”

[A/N: Just a quick-fill here. I leave it up to the reader to determine whether Garrus and Kasumi were already in a relationship. And for the record Sev’s name is not based from Seven of Nine from ST:VOY, though that was a good guess. Still wide open.]

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to AO3 on October 1, 2017.


End file.
